


Misty Invitation 謎の招待状～今,真実が明かされる時

by Anonymous



Series: Brave Police J-Decker Drama CD [2]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: これはブレイブポリスのCDドラマ、謎の招待状〜今、真実が明かされる時のファンによる英語訳です。 「Misty Invitation」という別のタイトルも見ました。 各章はCDのトラックです。概要：ブレイブポリスは、匿名の情報源から神秘的な招待状を受け取り、世界自然公園に来るように誘います。メモや概要の悪い翻訳はご容赦ください。日本語は話せないので、これらの部分にはGoogle翻訳を使用しました。
Series: Brave Police J-Decker Drama CD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741948
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 01: プロローグ~謎の招待状

**Author's Note:**

> このCDドラマの逸品を見つけ、転写チェックのために友人のZibanituに連絡してくれたHanaraadに感謝します。  
> / m / subs：/ m / enの助けを借りてChirlindによって転写および翻訳：UK_Windom  
> 著者の注記：私はこの作品の原作者ではなく、翻訳の手伝いもしませんでした。 2013年から2014年に行われて以来、私はそれを見つけるのに苦労し続け、それにつながるリンクのほとんどが壊れているようです。 コンピューターに完全なコピーが潜んでいるのは幸運でした。 私は日本語を話せず、Google翻訳を使用していませんので、作者のメモと要約の悪い翻訳を許してください。 私が持っていたコピーには、元の転記者が翻訳した元の日本語が含まれていて、それも投稿しないのは残念だと思いました。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「ハート・トゥ・ハート」「笑顔は君の忘れ物」「ハート・オブ・ブレイブ」を除くすべての転写は、耳で聞いたものです。

ナレーター： その朝、いつの差出人不明の手紙が ブレイブポリスに届けられた。

勇太： 「ブレイブポリスの諸君、ワールド・ ネイチャリング・パークで待っている。 かならず来るように。」何これ？

デッカード： 招待状のようだが。

勇太： 招待状？

勇太： て、手紙が！あちちち…！

デッカード： 勇太！

勇太： 燃えちゃった！

勇太： デッカード、これってもしかして…

デッカード： 事件の予告状か。勇太！

勇太： うん！みんな、ブレイブポリス出動だ！


	2. 02:ハート・トゥ・ハート （TV ヴァージョン）

時空の彼方から 眩しい光たちが  
街を 照らせば  
あふれる勇気が 輝く風に舞い上がり  
時を 越えてゆく  
傷つくことも 怖くはないさ  
信じ合う仲間が そばにいるから  
どんな時でも  
胸に熱い 明日抱きしめて  
さあ、走りだせ  
世界中の笑顔に 出逢える日まで


	3. 03: ワールド・ネイチャリング・パーク入口前  ～ブレイブポリス捜査開始!

デッカード： チェンジ！

ナレーター： 謎の招待を受けたブレイブポリス一行は  
ワールドネイチャーリングパークの前に  
到着した。ワールドネイチャーリングパーク  
とは東京湾近郊につくられた超近代型の  
イベントスペースである。その広大な  
敷地内には最新テクノロジーによって、  
ココナッツの島や極寒の氷原など世界各地の  
大自然がそのままの姿で再現されている。  
一日で世界一週ができるその夢の空間は、   
数日のオープンを控えていた。

勇太： へぇ、ここはワールドネイチャーリング  
パークか！オープン前に中に入れちゃう  
なんてラッキーだよね。

ガンマックス： おいおい、遊びじゃないんだぜ、おチビさん。

勇太： ガンマックス、わかってるよ。

ダンプソン： 一体、ここで何があるというんでありますか。

シャドー丸： さあね。そういつは入ってからの楽しみ  
んじゃないですかい、ダンプの旦那。

ドリルボーイ： けっこうあれ、いたずらだったりしてね。

マクレーン： かもしれない。しかし、もし爆弾でも仕掛け  
ていられていたら…。  
パワージョー: さすが心配性なマクレーン。  
捜査のしがいが出てきたぜ。

デューク： パワージョー！

デューク： とにかく、みんなで手分けして調べてみよう。

マクレーン： どうした、デューク。

デューク： パーク内にいくつもの生命反応があるぞ。

デューク： 人間だ。

デッカード： 何？

ドリルボーイ： 係員の人達じゃないの？

冴島総監： いやあ、それはありえん。  
冴島総監！  
東副総監！

勇太： どうしてここに？

東副総監： 全世界が注目している一大イベントパーク  
なんだぞ。お前達だけになど任せておけるか。

ドリルボーイ： じゃ、自分がいたらなんだってのさ。

東副総監： おい、何か言うならはっきり言え、はっきり！  
パワージョー: へぇ、はっきり言ってもいいかい、  
副総監どの。

ドリルボーイ： そうだそうだ、いっぱい言っちゃうぞ。

デッカード： やめろ！パワージョー、ドリルジョー！

マクレーン： 冴島さん、係員の人じゃないとすると誰だ？

冴島総監： わからん。

マクレーン： まさか犯人か。

冴島総監： かもしれん。  
武器を持って我々を待ち構えるんでありますか？

冴島総監： かもしれん。

ガンマックス： トラップの用意してたりしてなぁ。 

冴島総監： かもしれん。

パワージョー: でも実はただのレッゲーのおじいさん達だ  
わよ。

冴島総監： ん、かもしれん。

勇太： 冴島さん！

デューク： さぁ、話しても始まらない。  
よし、行くぞ、みんな！

みんな： 了解！

デッカード： チェンジ！

デッカード： 勇太、はやく乗って。

勇太： うん！  
＿＿＿  
東副総監： まったく。

冴島総監： ふふふ。

東副総監： 総監。

冴島総監： いいチームになったな、あの連中。

東副総監： え？そうですかね。

東副総監： ブレイブポリス、私の夢はもう叶った  
かもしれん。さあ、我々も行くぞ、東君。

東副総監： は、はい！


	4. 04:鍾乳洞～意外な遭遇者

勇太： すごい洞窟だね。どう見ても本物だよ。

デッカード： 本当だな。岩のしかたはなんか、  
まるで何百年もかけたようだ。

勇太： 広いなあ。どこまで続いてるんだろう。  
あっ、見てデッカード！  
ほら、あんな大きなつららがある。

デッカード： え？ははは、勇太、あれはつららじゃなくて、  
鍾乳石というんだ。  
つららというのは、氷で出来た透明の―

勇太： 知ってる、そんなこと！  
ちょっと間違っただけだよ。

デッカード： あぁ、ごめん、ごめん。あっ、勇太！  
こら、一人で先に行くな！危ないぞ！

勇太： 危なくないよ。

デッカード： 勇太…。  
この先に生命反応が。勇太、私の後ろへ隠れろ。  
速く！ そこにいるのは誰だ！

大村大作： あれ？パト吉じゃねぇか？

デッカード： え？

勇太： その声は…。 

糸畑さなえ： あら、ユウちゃん。

ムドラー： いやはや、なんとも道に迷ちゃって困ちゃっていた  
でございますです。

勇太： 親方さん、糸畑さん、柏崎さんにムドラさんまで。  
みんななんでここにいるの？

柏崎雅也： 招待状が届いたんだよ。  
今日ここへ来るようにって。

勇太： え？あの燃える招待状？

柏崎雅也： え？

勇太： あ、ううん、な、なん、なんでもない。

勇太： どうやら僕たちのとは違うみたいだね。

デッカード： そうみたいだな。

柏崎雅也： 勇太くん、君たちどうしてここへ。

デッカード： 我々も同じように招待された

糸畑さなえ： あら、そうだったの。

大村大作： （ハクション！） おお、そうだ、ユウ坊！  
おめー、マッチ持ってねぇか？

糸畑さなえ： ユウちゃんは持っているわけないじゃないの？  
小学生なのよ。まったく魔火魔じゃ  
あるまいし。ねぇ、勇太。

大村大作： うるせー、べらぼうめ！  
持ってる、持ってねぇ聞いてみなきゃ、  
この使いふるしのポリバケツ！*

糸畑さなえ： ポリバケツ？！どういう意味よ！

勇太： ね、マッチって何するの？

ムドラー： ちょいと体が冷えたので、暖かい物でも飲もう  
という話していたのでございますです。

柏崎雅也： ムドラさんが鍋とこんろを持っているからね。

ムドラー： あたためたミルクと紅茶、スパイス一降り  
あっぱっぱ。はい、インディアンティアの  
できあがり、でございますです。

勇太： ここで作るの？

柏崎雅也： でもこんろの火がうまくつかなくて…。

勇太： もう、何やっているんだろ？

デッカード： その火ぐらいなら、私が出せますよ。

大村大作： でいでいでい、パト吉！おめー、ただ刑事だ  
と思ったら、提灯代わりにもなるんじゃ・

柏崎雅也： それ褒めているんですか、親方。

デッカード： じゃ、私の指の先にこんろを置いてください。

大村大作： ついた、ついた、ついた！  
でかっしたぞ、パトのち！ 

勇太： また親方さんったら、変な呼び方する。

大村大作： そいつもらってくぞ。

勇太： それより、いいの？捜査の途中だよ。

デッカード： 探査センサーには危険反応はない。  
ここは大丈夫だ。みんなが心配しないように。  
捜査はお茶がすんだら、再開しよう。

勇太： でも…

糸畑さなえ： ユウちゃん、チョコレート食べる？

勇太： うん！  
（笑）

勇太： わー、ちゃんとコップもあるんだ！

大村大作： おお、いい匂いがしてきたんじゃねぇか。

ムドラ： 今日の紅茶はムドラさんスペシャルブレンド。  
名付けて「スペシャルブレンドムドラさん」  
でございますです。  
名付けるも何もひっくり返したんじゃないの。

柏崎雅也： おいしそう。パト吉も飲めればいいですね。

デッカード： そうですね。

勇太： デッカード。

デッカード： でも、香りは楽しませてもらってます。  
コクのあるとても柔らかい香りですね。

ムドラー： パト吉は通でございますですね。

糸畑さなえ： 柔らかい香りだなんて、なんか文学的じゃない？

大村大作： そんなもん誰だって言える！

柏崎雅也： じゃ、親方もこの香りを表現してみてくださいよ。

大村大作： 簡単じゃねぇか。これは、その、なんだ…  
まったりとした、その、なんとつうか、こう、  
まったりとしてよ。

糸畑さなえ： 何よ、それ。

大村大作： うるせぇ！冷えている頭の回転が鈍く  
なってんだい。（笑）

糸畑さなえ： パト吉さんの勝ちね。

勇太： もしもし、こちら勇太。

パワージョー： こちらパワージョー。ったく、こっちは暑くて  
かなわないぜ。


	5. 05: ジャングル～あずきの身に何が!?

勇太： パワージョー、そこはどこなの？

パワージョー： 楽しい楽しいアマゾンエリアだよ。  
物騒とした木で前は見えねぇし、幸せだね。  
ところでボス、そっちは？ 

パワージョー： あら。ちぇ、通信もダメかよ。くそ。さっき  
から探査センサーはうまく作動しないし、  
これで爆弾でもふんづけたら笑うしかねぇ  
なぁ。 な、なんだ？  
あ、あずきさん！

あずき： パワージョーさん。

パワージョー： 今の笑い声？

あずき： ち、違います、あたしじゃありません。

パワージョー： でもよ。

あずき： あたしがあんな笑い方する  
わけないんじゃないですか。

パワージョー： だって他に誰も…

あずき： 違いますって、違います。  
じゃ、あたし先を急ぎますので。

パワージョー： おい、ちょっと！先を急ぎますって、  
このジャングルのどこへ。

あずき： どこでもいいでしょ？

パワージョー： おい、待ってて、こら、沼の縁って危ないぞ。  
おい、そんなに急ぐと滑って！  
やった、見事なダイビング。得点 9.５ってか。

あずき： ああ、びしょびしょになっちゃった。

パワージョー： だから言った――― あら！

あずき： 何？

パワージョー： いや、その…ほれ、このでかい葉っぱ使えよ。

あずき： 葉っぱ、どうして？

パワージョー： ど、どうしてって？ ほら、いいから。  
だ、だからよ、すけってんだよ、ブラウス。

あずき： え？

パワージョー： 濡れてその白いバンドがちらちらって…

あずき： いやだ！

パワージョー： ほれ！速くコイツで隠せよ。

あずき： ありがとう。

パワージョー： ったく。俺も一応は「男」なんだぜ。

あずき： ごめんなさい。

パワージョー： 笑うな。

あずき： ごめんなさい。

パワージョー： あんたの招待状ね。  
で、くるみちゃんは、一緒に来たんだろ。

あずき： さあ、入り口を入ったところで別れたから。

パワージョー： そいつは仲の良いこって… 

あずき： 一人になりたかったんです。  
やりたいことがあって。

パワージョー： 笑うこと？

あずき： だから、あれを。

パワージョー：あずきじゃなかったんだっけか。

あずき： ごめんなさい。

パワージョー： どうしてあんなこと？

あずき： それは…。

パワージョー： まぁ、話したくなきゃいいけどよ。

あずき： 実は、あたし、あのう、  
あこがれてるの人がいて…

パワージョー： ああ、柏崎雅也ね。

あずき： え？どうしてそれを。

パワージョー： 知らないやつなんていないっての。で？

あずき： あたし、あの人の前に出ると非常に  
緊張してしまうんです。

パワージョー： それを知っているよ。  
「あら、しくじりましたわ！」だろ？

あずき： はい。あれって、変ですよね。おかしい  
ですよね。まともじゃないですよね。  
病気ですよね。○○ですよね。

パワージョー： あ、あのね、そこまで言うことでもない  
と思うけど。

あずき： 私、いつもしくじらないように気をつけて  
いるのに。だめなんです。あの人の前に出る  
と頭が空っぽになってしまって、つい  
じくじるよ。これって、やっぱりあたしが  
小心者だと思うんです。

パワージョー： そうか。

あずき： そうなんです。

あずき： だから、だからあたし、  
性格改善しようかと思って。

パワージョー： 笑ってたわけ、熱帯林の真ん中で。

あずき： はい。明るい性格になろううと思って。

パワージョー： 明るい性格ね。

あずき： ぽわぽわして何考えているんだか  
わからないより、いつも朗らかに笑ってる  
方が健康的でいいと思うんです、

パワージョー： ただいつも笑ってるってのも不気味だ  
と思うけど、ま、いいや。  
で、成果はあがったのかい？ 

あずき： あはは！

パワージョー： あ、あずきさん！

あずき： やっぱり、不自然ですか。

パワージョー： ま、まぁ、その…。

あずき： そうですか。しくじっちゃったか。

パワージョー： あれ、えー、すげぇきれいな  
チョウチョウがいるぜ。  
ほら、見てみな。あの川辺の辺のとこ。

あずき： え？  
本当。きれい！虹色の羽。

パワージョー： あのさ、あずきさん。

あずき： え？

パワージョー： あんたのような性格って、そんな悪くねぇ  
と思うけどね。その、なんというか、  
自分がつらくなっちまうぜ。無理に作ったり  
するなよ。がらじゃないぜ、  
こういう台詞は。舌かみそうだ。

あずき： ううん。ありがとう。

パワージョー： 大丈夫。柏崎雅也とはうまく行くって。  
あんた魅力あるぜ。自信持ちな。

あずき： 本当？

パワージョー： 俺もロボットじゃなきゃ、もしかしたら…。

あずき： パワージョーさん、関係ないですよ。  
ロボットとか人間とかって、そういう考え方、  
よくないです。

パワージョー： それは失礼。

あずき： いいえ、ごめんなさい。  
つい話を越しょうとしまって。

あずき： ロボットじゃなかったら、なんですか？

パワージョー： いや、その、なんでもねぇよ、別に。

あずき： パワージョーさん。

パワージョー： さてと、仕事、仕事。こちらパワージョー。  
誰か聞こえたら返事してくれ。  
ちぇ、やっぱダメか。どうするかな。

あずき： もう少し…。

パワージョー： え？

あずき： いえ、ごめんなさい。お仕事ですものね。

パワージョー： あずきさん…。  
ま、他の連中も頑張っているだろうし、  
少しぐらいいいだろう。  
わにでも見に行くか。 

あずき： パワージョーさん！ はい！


	6. 06: 南の島～男と男-藤堂、ガンマックス

東堂俊助： 何もねぇな、ここは、ね、ガンマックス。

ガンマックス： 南の島なんて東堂のおやっさんと  
俺には似合わないやな。

東堂俊助： まったくだ。ここには鉄の匂いが  
まるっきししねぇもんな。

ガンマックス： それにしても、生命反応の主がおやっさん  
だったのには驚いたぜ。

東堂俊助： 俺だって、お前に拳銃を突きつけられた時  
驚いたさ。

ガンマックス： この島には危険物反応なし。さて、隣はさっ  
さと引き上げるとするか、な、おやっさん。

東堂俊助： ん、どうした。  
…

ガンマックス： なんだ、鉄の匂いがしないんじゃなかったか。

東堂俊助： しねぇな、確に。だがちょっとばかり  
懐かしい匂いがしやがる。

ガンマックス： ん？

東堂俊助： 俺は沖縄出身でな。  
おやじもふくろ早くに死んじまったから、  
ここを卒業と同時東京に来ちまった。  
それから一度も帰らずじまいよ。

ガンマックス： 沖縄か。そいつは初耳だな。

東堂俊助： ガキの頃から機械いじりばかりしててな。  
貧者な車の部品かっぱらったり、工場に忍び  
込んじゃ、バーナーや旋盤勝手に使ったり。  
ろくなもんじゃねぇな。

ガンマックス： はぁ。何かわけあったのか。

東堂俊助： 米軍さ、ジープ、戦闘機。みんなかっこ  
よかった。どこが？って言われると困っちまうが、  
かっこよかった。だから、友達が海に行きゃ、  
俺は決まって基地へ行った。  
それは楽しみだったし、それだけでいいと  
思ってた。

ガンマックス： おかげで、俺たちこうしているってわけだ。

東堂俊助： まあな。でも最近ふっと、  
年を取っちまったせいもあるが、  
ちょいとばかり後悔してるんだ。

ガンマックス： 後悔？

東堂俊助： つまり、俺は本当の自分の故郷を知らない  
んじゃないかとね。沖縄の海は美しい。  
だが俺はそいつ目では覚えちゃいるが、  
この肌じゃ覚えちゃいねぇ。  
俺の肌が覚えてるのはきたねぇ  
鉄板の冷たさと酸化した油の匂いだ。  
なんだがな、ガンマックス。俺は大事なこと  
忘れちまった気がするんだよ。

ガンマックス： 確かにおやっさんは年を取りすぎたの  
かもしれねぇな。

東堂俊助： 何？

ガンマックス： 後ろ向いて生きるなんてあまり感心しねぇ。

東堂俊助： ガンマックス。

ガンマックス： いや、あまりどころか、ふざけるな、

東堂俊助： 何だと？

ガンマックス： 沖縄の海を忘れたか、何言ってやがる

東堂俊助： おい、言葉が過ぎるんじゃねぇか。

ガンマックス： いや、足りないぐらいだと思っているよ。

東堂俊助： ガンマックス！

ガンマックス： あんたは今もっと大事なことを  
忘れてるんだよ。

東堂俊助： 何？

ガンマックス： なぜそんな話を俺にするんだ。  
何も知らねぇやつから言われるのなら、  
我慢もするし、聞きながしもする。  
でもあんたは違うんだ。  
俺達ロボットには故郷なんかない。  
思い出にしたってまあ一年にも満たない。  
成人の人格を持っているのにだぜ。  
俺たちは育ってきたんじゃないんだ。

ガンマックス： 作られたんだ。

東堂俊助： ガンマックス。

ガンマックス： 半人前だな、俺も。  
___  
ガンマックス： 初めて作ったのは何だ、おやっさん？

東堂俊助： え？

ガンマックス： ラジオか。それとも、柄になくオルゴールか？

東堂俊助： ガンマックス…。それがよ、ジェット噴射の  
ローラースケートなんだ。  
確か、九つになった頃だ。  
おやじのドライヤーを借りといたが、

ガンマックス： 走ったのかい？ 

東堂俊助： 火がついたのだが、前にはなんか  
進まなくてな。足首はやけどするわ。  
親父にはぶん投げられるわ。  
三日もうちに入れてもらえなかったよ。  
まぁ、これ幸いと、遊びに行っちまったがな。

（爆笑）

（笑）

東堂俊助： 昔からどっかぬけてたのさ。  
すまねえ、ガンマックス。

ガンマックス： 沖縄の海を見て行きなよ。

東堂俊助： え？

ガンマックス： 今からだと遅くはないぜ、おやっさん。

東堂俊助： ガンマックス…。

ガンマックス： 言っとくが、オラ付き合わねぇぞ。

東堂俊助： へへ、ありがとう。

ガンマックス： 礼を言われるようなことじゃねぇ。  
さて、オラ仕事に戻るぜ。  
じじいをそこでせいぜい思い出にしとってな。  
See ya!

東堂俊助： ふふふ。


	7. 07: 田園～部下の親心

デッカード： ずいぶんのどかな田園風景だな。  
日差しも暖かい。

勇太： えっと…あ、いた！冴島さん！

勇太： ちょっと、ハンモックでお昼寝してる場合  
じゃないでしょう。 ねえ、起きてよ、冴島さん。

冴島総監： 君は大胆だな、勇太くん。  
よくそんなおっぱずかし事をみんなの前で。

勇太： へぇ？何変な夢見てんの！ちょっと、冴島さん！

デッカード： 勇太、今のところ、別に事件らしいものは  
起こっていない。  
ただの中間報告だし、寝かせておいてあげよう。

勇太： でも…。

デッカード： きっと総監も疲れているんだろう。

勇太： デッカードがそう言うんなら。

冴島総監： デッカード、お前までそんなおっぱずかし事を。  
全国一兆二千万人のファンが泣くぞ。

デッカード： やっぱり起こすか。

勇太： もう！

勇太： あ、東さんがいるじゃない？   
東さんに報告しとけばいいや。ね、東さん！  
あら、立ったまま寝てる。

デッカード： しかも、目をあけたままだ。

勇太： 奇妙な人。  
会議中もこうやって寝てるのかな。

東副総監： そ、総監、なんですかそんな妙＿＿な格好は？  
制服はどうしたんです？  
お、踊らんでください！

勇太： 苦労してるんだね。

デッカード： さあ、我々は捜査に戻ろう。

勇太： うん、そうだね。

デッカード： よし、行くぞ、勇太。

勇太： オッケー、デッカード。  
＿＿＿  
挿入歌「Dear My Friend」  
勇太： 誰より僕は君が好きさ  
だけど言葉じゃうまく言えない  
デッカード： 人を愛するすばらしさを  
勇太がすべて教えてくれた  
二人： 毎日起こる事件に  
やすらぐ暇もないけど  
Dear My Friend  
いつでも君がいる 勇気をくれるよ  
（デッカード！） 名前を呼ぶだけで  
（勇太！） 心は一つになる  
どんなに辛くても力を合わせて  
二人なら乗り越えられる  
いつでも僕がいる 守ってあげるよ  
信じる気持ちなら 誰にも負けないから  
何かにつまずいて傷ついた時も  
大丈夫独りじゃないさ


	8. 08: 温泉～綾子もせいあも素裸?

君塚綾子： ああ、気持ちいい。

尾上せいあ： 本当ね。生き返る感じ。景色もいいし、  
はるか彼方に白い水平線の見える  
露天風呂。サイコーよね。

君塚綾子： ええ、来て良かったわ。

君塚綾子： それにしても、セイアさんって、肌きれいよね。  
軍人にしとくのももったいないわ。   
本当、すべすべ。餅肌ってやつ？

尾上せいあ： ちょっとくすぐったいったら。  
肌なら、あやこさんだって綺麗じゃない？

君塚綾子： あたしはダメ。不摂生の賜物で。  
ほら、ふきでものがいたるところに。ほれ、ここ、  
ここにも、ここにも、ここにも、こんなとこにも！  
うは～エッチ！

尾上せいあ： そんなに目立たないわよ。

君塚綾子： おせじはいいって。  
ボディラインはけっこう自信があるんだけどな。

君塚綾子： さてと…。

君塚綾子： ダンプソン、背中流して。

ダンプソン： な、何を言ってるんでありますか、綾子さん！

君塚綾子： そんなすみっこで背中向けて、  
丸くなってないで。こっちへ来なさい、って。

ダンプソン： じ、自分はここで結構です。

君塚綾子： こっち来たらなんであたしたちがここにいるのか  
教えてあげるからさ。

ダンプソン： そんな訳の分からない取引には応じられません。  
それと、もう一度言いますが、  
速くあがってください。

君塚綾子： だから、あがったじゃないの？

ダンプソン： お湯からじゃなくて。  
だからこのエリアからですね。

君塚綾子： 捜査たって。こんなところに何もないって。

ダンプソン： し、しかし、やはり一応調べないと…。

君塚綾子： 何？よく聞こえないな。

君塚綾子： ほーれ、こっちへ来なさいって。  
目の保養になるよ、そこのでっかい人。

尾上せいあ： 綾子さん、あまりいじめちゃかわいそうよ。

君塚綾子： バカがつくほど純情だから、  
少しはいじめた方がいいのよ。

尾上せいあ： うらやましいな、その性格。

君塚綾子： なんで？どっか変わってる？

君塚綾子： あ、シャンプー取って。

尾上せいあ： はい。

尾上せいあ： 変わってるっていうか、  
ふん、あまりに自由奔放だからね。

君塚綾子： ま、自由にもやっているけど。 

君塚綾子： あっ、わかった。  
マックレーンのことでしょう、セイアさん。

尾上せいあ： え、えっ？

君塚綾子： 図星か。

君塚綾子： 確かにセイアさんが待ってるだけでもんね。

尾上せいあ： 待ってるとかそういうんじゃ…。

君塚綾子： あれも堅物だから。  
こっちから攻めた方がいいかもよ。  
軍人なんだから、  
攻めも大切よ。  
奇襲一撃、なんてさ。

尾上せいあ： ちょっと綾子さん、  
そういう誤解を招くようなことは…

君塚綾子： じゃ、違うの？  
マクレーンが好きじゃないわけ？

尾上せいあ： だ、だからそういう事じゃなくて。

君塚綾子： 何だ。それマクレーンが聞いたら泣いちゃうよ。

君塚綾子： ねぇ、聞こえた、ダンプソン？

ダンプソン： 速く上がってください！

尾上せいあ： 何だ、あいつは。

君塚綾子： とにかく、待っていちゃ何も手に入らない  
ってことよ、セイアさん。

尾上せいあ： それは、まぁ、そうなんだけど。

君塚綾子： ふーん。セイアさん、プライド高いからな。  
あのね、いざというときは  
プライドも何もかも＿＿せないとダメだよ。。

尾上せいあ： 別に。私はそんなにプライドは高くないわよ。

君塚綾子： ほら、高いじゃない？

尾上せいあ： …。

君塚綾子： それとも、別の理由？

尾上せいあ： えっ？

君塚綾子： あたしはね、初めはやっぱりそうだったけど、  
もう最近はないよ。

尾上せいあ： 何のこと？

君塚綾子： 今の私にとってダンプソンは人間だってこと。  
ま、はっきり言っちゃうと、  
恋の相手として見たことはないんだけど。  
あたしにとって大事な存在なのは確かよ。  
なんていうのかな。  
自分が自分らしくいられるっていうの、  
あのバカ正直といると。   
あたしね、けっこう昔は恋多き女でね。  
しかも、殆どは辛いのばっかだったの。  
見えないかもしれないけど、好きになると  
尽くす方なのよ。だから、よく泣かされたさ。  
でもだからといって恋をしなくなったり、  
臆病になったりはしたくなくてね。  
お互い本当に合うか合わないかなんて、  
正面から顔つきあわせてみなきゃ  
わからないんじゃない？  
とにかく、アクション起こしてみなきゃ。

君塚綾子： あ、リンスはないや。

君塚綾子： ダンプソン！リンスがない！  
そっちのやつ投げて！

ダンプソン： 速くあがってください。はい！

君塚綾子： サンキュー！

尾上せいあ： 九官鳥のキューちゃんかよ、あいつは。

君塚綾子： まぁ、そんな訳だから。  
セイアさんも頑張って見なよ。

尾上せいあ： かっこいいなぁ。

君塚綾子： ダンプソン？どこが？

尾上せいあ： 違うわよ。あなたよ。  
あなたのように生きてみたいけど、  
私にはできないよ。

君塚綾子： ほら、また消極的な…。

尾上せいあ： そうじゃなくて、マックレーンとはこれからも  
付き合っていくは、あたしなりにね。

君塚綾子： あらさ、何だ、喋っただけ損したか。

尾上せいあ： ううん、大変勉強になりました。

君塚綾子： さて、んじゃ最後にもう一発温泉を堪能するか。

君塚綾子： ダンプソン、最後ぐらい一緒に入ろうよ。

ダンプソン： 速くあがってください！  
（笑い声）

君塚綾子： あ、ダンプソン！呼び出し、呼び出し！

ダンプソン： わかっています。

ダンプソン： もしもし、こちらダンプソン。

マックレーン： こちら、南極エリア、マクレーン。  
そっちの様子はどうだ？

君塚綾子： 噂をすれば…  
セイアさん、マックレーンも呼んじゃえば？

尾上せいあ： だから、そういうことはしないの。 

君塚綾子： ちぇっ…じゃ…

君塚綾子： マックレーン、セイアさん今、素っ裸だよ！

尾上せいあ： 綾子！


	9. 09: 南極～ドリルボーイ絶体絶命!

マクレーン： （ゲホ、ゲホ、ゲホ）

ドリルボーイ： 大丈夫、マクレーン。

マクレーン： あ、だ、大丈夫だ、ドリルボーイ。

ドリルボーイ： 今はすっごい通信だったね。さすが綾子さん！

マクレーン： ああ。あまりびっくりしたんだよ。  
思わぬ通信機を切ってしまった。

ドリルボーイ： まあ、でも、向こうも異常ないみたいだったん  
じゃない。それにしても、寒いなぁ。  
ね、速くこんなとこ出ようよ。

マクレーン： もう少し我慢しろ。おや？レジ―ナはどうした？  
さっきまでそこにいたんだ。

ドリルボーイ： ああ。なんか今ペンギンの群れが通ったから、  
ついていっちゃったんじゃない？

マクレーン： おいおい、ついていっちゃったじゃないだろ？  
こんな所に独り置き去りにしたら、大変だ。

レジーナ： 私ならここよ。

マクレーン： レジーナ！

ドリルボーイ： ペンギンの群れについていっちゃったのか  
と思ったよ。

レジーナ： ペンギンの群れについてったりしないわ。

マクレーン： じゃ今までどこに？

レジーナ： トドの群れについていてたの。

マクレーン： あ、そ、そうか。

ドリルボーイ： ねぇ、ねぇ、それよりマクレーン！

マクレーン： 待てというんだ。もう少しで探査終わる。

ドリルボーイ： 速く帰って、あったか～いプレミアムオイル  
飲みたいなぁ。

レジーナ： え、プレミアムオイル？

ドリルボーイ： うん、あのレジーナがイギリスから送ってくれて  
きたやつだよ。みんなまだあまり飲んでない  
みたいんだけど、僕はもう三本も飲んじゃった  
のよ。うまいんだな、あれが。

レジーナ： あなた、あれを飲んだの？

ドリルボーイ： うん。どうして？

レジーナ： ちょっと、あれは J ローダーとファイヤーローダー用  
の特殊オイルよ。  
あんな物あなたたちが飲んだら…

ドリルボーイ： なんかまずいの？

レジーナ： パーツが浸食して、  
いずれは AI もやられちゃうよ。

ドリルボーイ： へぇ！？

レジーナ： 三本飲んだと言ったわよね。じゃ、もうパーツの  
浸食始まっているわ。  
根息は、苦しくない、ドリルボーイ？

ドリルボーイ： そう言われれば、何か息苦しいような…。

レジーナ： 遅かった！AI にもオイルがまわったんだわ。

ドリルボーイ： へぇ！？どうしよう、レジーナ！  
どうすれば助けるの？ね！

レジーナ： かわいそうに。でも現代のテクノロジーでは  
あなたを助けることできないわ。ごめんなさい。

ドリルボーイ： そ、そんな…そんな！助けて、レジ―ナ！  
なんとかしてよ！死にたくないよ！

レジーナ： 無理なのよ、ドリルボーイ。もうすぐ視界が  
オイル色に染まって、意志とは関係なく、部分  
部分で勝手に変形を初めて、やがて全身が  
ばらばらに崩れていくわ。

ドリルボーイ： イヤだ！何でもするんだから、お願いだよ、  
レジーナ！

レジーナ： ドリルボーイ！

ドリルボーイ： レジーナ！

レジーナ： わかったわ。じゃ、私の言うとおりにするのよ。  
いい？

ドリルボーイ： うん！

レジーナ： 「レジ―ナは美しい」と三回唱えなさい。

ドリルボーイ： わかった。「レジ―ナは美しい！  
レジ―ナは美しい！レジ―ナはうつく…」  
え？あっ！

レジーナ： （爆笑）

ドリルボーイ： レジーナ、酷いよ！

レジーナ： こんな小手にひっかかるとは思わなかった。（笑）

ドリルボーイ： 酷い！酷い！いたいけなロボットを  
もてあそんで～！マクレーン、なんとか言ってよ。

マクレーン： いや、途中でわかるんだと思ったんだが。  
ふふ、すまん。（笑）

ドリルボーイ： ふんだ。ふんだ。ふんだ！ふんだ！  
もう誰も信じないから！  
もう誰が何と言ったって！ 

マクレーン： これは？

レジーナ： どうしたの、マクレーン？

マクレーン： 間違いない、東南の方に金属反応。

レジーナ： 何ですって！

マクレーン： 何か信号波をだしている。爆弾かもしれん。

ドリルボーイ： 本当に？あ、うそでしょう。もうマクレーンまで。  
いい加減にしてよ。  
危うく死にそうになったよんじゃうよ。

マクレーン： 馬鹿！こんな事冗談にできるか！

ドリルボーイ： え？じゃ、本当なの？

レジーナ： 正確なポイントは？

マクレーン： 待ってください。ここから東南２７０ｍだ。  
ドリルボーイ、見てきてくれんか？私はレジーナを  
安全な場所へ連れて行く。

ドリルボーイ： 了解！チェンジ！

マクレーン： 頼んだぞ、ドリルボーイ。

マクレーン： さぁ、レジーナ、君は渡した？

レジーナ： あ、あの、マクレーン？

マクレーン： ん？どうした、レジーナ？

レジーナ： それって、あっちよね。

マクレーン： え？

レジーナ： 爆弾よ、向こうなんでしょう、あるの。

マクレーン： そうだが、それがどうした？

レジーナ： その爆弾、あたしだわ。

レジーナ： 信号波出しているのは、爆弾じゃなくて、私の通  
信機なの。トドを追っかけてておっことして。

マクレーン： それじゃ…

マクレーン： ドリルボーイ！

ドリルボーイ： バカ、バカ、バカ！やっぱり騙したな！

レジーナ： きゃ～！

マクレーン： や、やめろ、ドリルボーイ！

ドリルボーイ： ひどいよ、ひどいよ、二人して、もう許さない  
んだから！

マクレーン： 違う！今のは騙したわけじゃないんだ！

レジーナ： そうよ！違うのよ、ドリルボーイ！落ち着いて！

ドリルボーイ： うるさい！うるさい！うるさ～い！

マクレーン： ドリルボーイ！

レジーナ： 駄目だわ。何を言っても無駄よ！  
完全に切れてる！

マクレーン： し、仕方ない。 

レジーナ： 打ち落とす？

マクレーン： いや、さすがにそういうわけにいかんだろう。

レジーナ： じゃ…。

マクレーン： 逃げる。乗るんだ、レジーナ。

レジーナ： わかった。

レジーナ： きゃ～もう危ないな！  
当たる気がなくたって、もしもってことがある  
んだからね！傷つけたら高いわよ！特にこの辺  
とか、ここら辺とか、ここなんか傷つけた日には  
命がないと思いなさいよね！  
きゃ～～～もう、今狙ったんでしょう！こら！

マクレーン： 何やってるんだ、レジーナ！

レジーナ： わかってるわよ！もう！  
あの単細胞とんがり頭ね！

ドリルボーイ： 逃がさないぞ！待て！待て！待て！


	10. 010: 砂漠～デュークのハート

デューク： こちら、砂漠エリアのデューク。  
レディ、応答してくれ。レディ、こちらデューク。  
鷹野菊麿： どうやら、ダメのようですね。  
デューク： 本当にレディが来てるのか？

愛原絵美里： だってさっき会ったもん。

デューク： そうか。では、レディは通信機を切っているの  
かもしれないな。

喜多川勝気： なぁ、レジーナとどのぐらい会ってないんだ？

デューク： この間、イギリス帰って以来だから、  
もう三ヶ月になるな。

愛原絵美里： もうか。

デューク： え？

愛原絵美里： 長かったわね、三か月。

デューク： いや、そんな事は…。  
（笑）

デューク： まいったな。  
しかし、これは他の連中言わないでくれよ。

愛原絵美里： どうして、かっこ悪い？

デューク： そういうわけではないが…。

愛原絵美里： レジーナはデュークにとって特別だもんね。  
いいわよ、黙っててあげる。

デューク： そうか。よかった。

愛原絵美里： それにしても、砂漠ってやっぱり暑いよね。  
エミリ、食べたくなちゃった。

デューク： え？

愛原絵美里： 菊麿、何がいい？

鷹野菊麿： 僕はコーラがいいですね。

喜多川勝気： 俺は断然かきごおり、大盛りね。

愛原絵美里： だってさ、デューク。  
アイスクリームとコーラとかきごおり、大盛り。

デューク： ははは、俺はどうやらやられたようだな。  
わかった。今、買ってきてあげよう。

全員： やった！

デューク： チェンジ！

愛原絵美里： デューク、ストップ！

デューク： どうした、エミリ？

愛原絵美里： アイス、チョコの＿＿ね、

デューク： わかった、チョコか。  
まさき、かき氷のシロップは？

喜多川勝気： ストローベリー。

デューク： ラジャー。

愛原絵美里： あ、待って、待って。

デューク： 何だ、絵美里？

愛原絵美里： やっぱり、私もストローベリーがいい。

デューク： そうか、わかった。それじゃ。

愛原絵美里： あ、デューク、ストップ、

デューク： まだ何かがあるのか？

愛原絵美里： やっぱり、あたしアイスやめる、

デューク： え？

愛原絵美里： 私もかきごおりにする。メロン味のやつ。

デューク： ラジャー。もう変えないのかな。

愛原絵美里： じゃ、＿＿。ミルクがいいかな。  
ううん、それより………

デューク： 絵美里。

愛原絵美里： うそ、うそ。メロン、メロン。

デューク： やれやれ。同じ女なのに、  
なぜこんなに違うんだ。

愛原絵美里： 何してるのよ？速く買ってくれ。

デューク： はい、はい。

愛原絵美里： 「ラジャー」でしょう？

デューク： ラジャー！

愛原絵美里： 急いでよ。

喜多川勝気： 甘かった。ごちそうさま。

鷹野菊麿： のどが潤るました。

愛原絵美里： エミリもごちそうさま。 

デューク： どういたしまして。

デューク： さて、君たちはここにいるのかい？  
私は別の場所に移るから。

愛原絵美里： 捜査って終わったの。

デューク： ああ。ここは異常なしだった。  
かきごおりを買いに行かされた以外はね、  
（笑）

愛原絵美里： ねぇ、デューク、ちょっと聞いていい？  
パワージョーだとすぐ冗談ではぐらかされ  
ちゃって、ちゃんと答えてくれない。

デューク： 何だい、絵美里？

愛原絵美里： あのね、ロボットって、夢を見るの？

デューク： えっ？

鷹野菊麿： おい、エミリ。

喜多川勝気： 何を聞いてんだよ、おまえ。

デューク： いや、かまわない。

愛原絵美里： 見る？

デューク： ああ、見るよ。

愛原絵美里： どんな夢？

デューク： 君たちと同じだよ。いい夢も、悪い夢も。  
私達超 AI を搭載したロボットは思考に関しては  
人間と大差はない。そういう意味では、超 AI  
にはまだまだ未知の部分が多いということだ。  
だから、本当は作られたものなんだから、  
もっとコントロールが可能なはずなのに、  
さっきのレディのことのように、  
自分でも抑制できない感情が表れたりするんだ。

愛原絵美里： でも、それって素敵な事よね。

デューク： ああ、そう思うよ。

デューク： あれは？

喜多川勝気： マクレーンだ。

鷹野菊麿： 乗ってるのはレジーナですよ。

デューク： レディ。

レジーナ： やれやれ、やっと振り切ったみたいね。

マクレーン： チェンジ！

喜多川勝気： 何かあったの、マクレーン？

マクレーン： いや、別に。

デューク： レディ。

レジーナ： デューク、ひさしぶりね。

デューク： この間の帰国以来だな。どのぐらい経ったかな。

レジーナ： そうね。もう三か月になるのね。 

デューク： うん、そうだな。もう三か月だ。


	11. 011: 草原～ふれあい-くるみ、シャドウ丸

くるみ： 見渡す限りの草原。で、その真ん中に  
こうやって大きな木が一本あって。  
素敵な風景だよね、シャドウ丸。  
なんかどっか懐かしいっていうか。

シャドウ丸： そうですね、くるみさん。

くるみ： 涼しい風。季節は秋かな。

シャドウ丸： （笑）

くるみ： 何？

シャドウ丸： いえね、くるみさんのイメージってのが、  
もっと行動的な感じだったもんですから。  
失礼。

くるみ： こういう静かな風景には似合わないって？  
シャドウ丸： 面目ない。私の見識不足でした。

くるみ： まぁ、確かにいつもあたしって  
騒ぎまくってからね。  
でも、年がら年中そうやってはいられないし。

シャドウ丸： そんなもんですかね。

くるみ： あたしはね、まぁ、理由は他にもあるけどさ。  
ね、知ってる？こうやって、  
木の幹に耳をつけると、  
木の呼吸してる音が聞こえるんだよ。  
大地にどっしりと張った  
根っこの吸った水が、  
幹の中をのぼっていくのを。  
ゆっくり、どこまでも、どこまでも。  
これを聞いてると気持ちが落ち着くんだ。

シャドウ丸： なるほど。命の息吹ってやつですね。  
命か…。かげろう…

くるみ： え？

シャドウ丸： いいえ、つまらない独り言で。  
気にしないでください。

くるみ： まだ忘れられないんだ。  
忘れられるわけないよね。  
陽炎はあなた自信でもあったんだもん。

シャドウ丸： ええ、あいつの面影が私の中から  
消えない限り、私はいつまででも引きされた  
半分の体でしかないんです。  
私は今もこうやっていられる。  
捨てようと思えば、   
私たちロボットは心ってやつを捨てられる。  
人間じゃないからと思えば捨てられます。  
そんな悲しい話は聞きたくないな。

シャドウ丸： はは、すみませんね。  
ときどき、口に出さないと、  
自分でも怖くなっちまうときもありますよ。

くるみ： え？  
聞きたいの。お願い。

シャドウ丸： ご冗談を。  
私の体に耳をつけたって、聞こえてくるのは  
精密に刻む冷たい歯車の音だけですよ。

くるみ： いいから。

シャドウ丸： しかし…。そうですか。じゃ、どうぞ。  
どうです？聞こえますか。  
オイルをさしたばかりなんで、  
耳障りはいいと思いますね。

くるみ： 聞こえる。いい音。

シャドウ丸： でしょう？

くるみ： うん。 あなたの命の息吹が聞こえる。  
生きてる。あなたはちゃんと生きてるよ、  
シャドウ丸。

シャドウ丸： くるみさん。

くるみ： 聞こえるのは確かに歯車の音だけど、  
それを動かしているのは、あなたの心。  
ぜんぜん冷たくなんかないよ。  
人間の心臓と同じ、暖かい音が聞こえる。

シャドウ丸： くるみさん、ありがとう。

くるみ： もうすぐ日が暮れるね。

シャドウ丸： ええ、さて、じゃ、また仕事に戻ります。

くるみ： ね、最後にもう一つお願いしていい？

シャドウ丸： 何です？

くるみ： この夕暮れの景色を見ながら  
草笛が聞きたいな。

シャドウ丸： たやすいご用です。

くるみ： ありがとう。


	12. 012: 中央広場～犯人逮捕!?

勇太： 五時か。すっかり暗くなっちゃったね。

デッカード： どうやら何も起こらなかったようだな。  
やはりいたずらだったか。

冴島総監： みんな揃っているな。

勇太： 冴島さん。 

冴島総監： どうだね。一日を満喫したかね？

勇太： え？

デッカード： 総監、それは、どう言う？

マクレーン： これは、大変だ！あの囲いの向こうに爆弾物の  
反応が！

全員： 何だって？

ダンプソン： すぐに撤去！

マクレーン： ダメだ。点火された。間に合わない！

ガンマックス： 花火？

シャドウ丸： 爆弾じゃなかったんですかい？

デッカード： あの花火は？

勇太： ブレイブポリスのマークだ！すごい！

0:51  
冴島総監： みんな、日頃に苦労。しばしの間だが、  
季節外れの花火を楽しんでくれたまえ。

デッカード： 総監！

デューク： それじゃ、もしかして、我々や皆に招待状を  
出したのは…

東副総監： そう、冴島総監だ。

パワージョー： マジかよ。

冴島総監： どうせ休むなら、家族や友達も一緒の方が  
いいだろうと思ってな。

東副総監： まぁ、私は反対だったが。  
総監は言い出すと聞かないからな。

冴島総監： また東くん、楽しそうに宛名葉書を手伝って  
いたじゃないか。  
わざわざ新しい筆ペンまで買って。

東副総監： 楽しんでません！あれは立場を仕方なくですね。

冴島総監： や、みんな、騙して悪かったが…休めと  
言われても君たちは素直に休みやせん  
だろうし。ただ休むよりこの方がずっと  
面白いと思ったんでな。

東堂俊助： やれやれ、旦那らしいや。

勇太： 面白くない。ぜんぜん面白いないよ。  
ひどいよ、冴島さん。

尾上せいあ： そうね。変な事件を絡めるっていうのは  
あんまりいい思考とは言えませんよ、総監。

ドリルボーイ： そうだよ！始めっから遊びだって分かってたら、  
ばっちり、めいっぱい遊んだのに。

パワージョー： 右に同じ。 

ガンマックス： ったく、人騒がせな事してくれるぜ。

マクレーン： 振り回されたこっちの身になってください。

大村大作： でいでいでい！そういつはまったくもって  
そのとおりだぜ。

糸畑さなえ： 本当。あたしたちはいいけど、  
パト吉さんたちかわいそうだわ。

ムドラー： 私も及ばずながらそう思いますでございます  
です。

全員： そうだよ、そうだよ！

糸畑さなえ： かわいそうだよ。

君塚綾子： ねぇ、でもさ、このメンバーは一同に会するって  
まずないじゃん？こうでもしなきゃさ。  
そう思わない？けっこう楽しかったん  
じゃありませんか、みなさん？

パワージョー： ま、言われて見りゃはな…

デューク： 楽しんだと言えば、楽しんだかな。

ダンプソン： はー、まー、うむ。

シャドウ丸： 確かにね。

勇太： そうだね。けっこう楽しかったかな。

デッカード： そうだな、勇太。

冴島総監： 話は終わったかな。いや、いくら警視総監  
とはいえ、このワールド・ネイチャリング・  
パークをオープン前に借り切るというのは  
一苦労 だったよ。  
しかしみんなに喜んでもらえてよかった。  
またいずれなにかのときにはさらにビッグな  
企画を考えるから楽しみにしていてくれたまえ。

君塚綾子： 今の話ぜんぜん聞いてなかったんじゃない、  
この人？

東堂俊助： 冴島さんの旦那には、  
文句なんか言うだけ無駄なんだよ。

勇太： もう！

冴島総監： さあ、では、花火の続きだ。行くぞ！  
スイッチ・オン！

喜多川勝気： おー、すげー！

柏崎雅也： 光のシャワーですね。

愛原絵美里： エミリー、感激！

デッカード： 綺麗だな、勇太。

勇太： うん。 

冴島総監： 勇太君、そしてブレイブポリス諸君。  
今まで本当にありがとう！  
これからもまた、よろしく頼むぞ。

全員： はい！

君塚綾子： 玉屋ぁー！**

冴島総監： おいおい、綾子君。それを言うなら、  
こう言って欲しいな！

君塚綾子： え？

冴島総監： ブレイブアップ！

勇太： さ、冴島さんったら、もう。

大村大作： でいでい！なかなかおもしれぇじゃねぇか、  
そいつはよ。

愛原絵美里： 本当かっこいいかも。

冴島総監： よし。では次は最後の一発だ！  
みんなで声をそろえてかっこいいポーズを  
忘れるな！いいか。それ！

全員： ブレイブアップ！

ドリルボーイ： うわー。綺麗だな！

デッカード： 勇太。

勇太： うん。冴島さん、ありがとう。素敵だったよ。

冴島総監： だろ？しかしまだこれで終わりではないの  
だよ。

勇太： へぇ？

冴島総監： 実は今日のために、私が作ったブレイブ  
ポリスの歌がある。これから熱唱するから、  
みな聞いてくれたまえ。

全員： へぇ！？

冴島総監： そんなに喜んでくれなくてもいいよ。  
では東君、スポットライトとミュージックの  
用意はいいかね。

東副総監： は、はー。

冴島総監： よし！では、いってくれたまえ。  
オケー、エブリバディー、カモンベイビーだ！

全員： やめて！

ヤホー！みんな、これはダンスミュージック  
だ。踊りたくなったら踊ってもいいぞ！  
作詞は私の親友の金巻兼一。  
作曲はやっぱり私の親友の岩崎文紀。  
そして題名は、その名は「HEART OF BRAVE」。

信じてるひとがそこにいてくれる  
口ずさむメロディあたたかな陽射し  
やさしさも激しさ強さも  
どれも皆、よいしょ！やすらぎのプレゼント feel it  
HEART OF BRAVE 手を伸ばせば  
ぬくもりが包んでくれる  
心のまま素直になれれば  
どんな時も熱い思い胸に抱いて  
すがしい風頬に吹きながら

冴島総監： やー、楽しいね、みんな！  
踊ってるかい？  
どうだな、みんな、決まったな？  
あれ？誰もいない。  
（かーかー）


	13. 013: エピローグ～勇太&デッカード

勇太： 変な一日だったね、デッカード。

デッカード： ああ。本当に不思議な一日だったな。

勇太： なんか疲れちゃったよ。

デッカード： そうか。家まではまだかかる。  
少し眠るといい。

勇太： うん、そうだね。  
ほら、見て。夜景があんなに綺麗。うわ－。

デッカード： ああ、ほんとうだ。

勇太： ね、デッカード。

デッカード： ん？なんだ、勇太？

勇太： あのね…

デッカード： ん？

勇太： やっぱり、何でもない。おやすみ。

デッカード： ああ、おやすみ、勇太。いい夢を。


	14. 014: 笑顔は君の忘れ物 （TV ヴァージョン）

どうしたの、泣いているの？  
「あくびしただけさ」  
もしかして、ママに叱られたの？  
「Oh No! 違うよ」  
街中 ピカピカのお祭り騒ぎ  
ジェットコースター  
惑星が 今夜集まるよ  
水・金・地・火・木・土・天・冥・海  
僕がそばにいるから  
ZIGZAG 気分 早く忘れちゃえ   
上を向いて歩こう  
ステキな笑顔は君の忘れ物

キャスト：  
BP-110 勇者刑事デッカード: 古澤徹  
BP-301 コンバット刑事マクレーン: 置鮎龍太郎  
BP-302 カンフー刑事パワージョー: 山崎たくみ  
BP-303 レスラー刑事ダンプソン: 星野充昭  
BP-304 サッカー刑事ドリルボーイ: 結城比呂  
BP-119 騎士刑事デューク: 森川智之  
BP-501 忍者刑事シャドウ丸: 立木文彦  
BP-601 白バイ刑事ガンマックス: 巻島直樹  
友永勇太: 石川寛美  
友永あずき: 根谷美智子  
友永くるみ: 梁田未夏  
冴島十三声: 大友龍三郎  
東一門: 岡和男  
藤堂俊助: 塚田正昭  
レジーナ・アルジーン: 宮村優子  
尾上せいあ: 石川悦子  
君塚綾子: くればやしたくみ  
柏崎雅也声: 山崎たくみ  
喜多川勝気: くればやしたくみ  
鷹野菊麿: 根谷美智子  
大村大作: 星野充昭  
糸畑さなえ: くればやしたくみ  
ムドラー: 置鮎龍太郎


End file.
